


Turn For The Worst

by LastOneOut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Toothless didn't come to save Hiccup in the kill ring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn For The Worst

As the Nightmare pins Hiccup under its huge claws, Stoick rushes out to save his son. He manages to reach them just before the dragon fries Hiccup beyond recognition, and the nightmare is killed almost instantly.

Stoick's relief is soon replaced with rage and confusion at his son's actions. After instructing Spitelout to get some men together and get rid of the dead dragon he drags his son to the great hall to get an explanation. Accusations fly, years of unsaid words and un-resolved hurt flies to the surface in an argument unlike one Hiccup and Stoick had ever experienced. Eventually Hiccup lets slip that not only had he found the nest but how to find it again, and Stoick storms off, ready to finish the generations long battle with the beasts. Hiccup warns him that he won't win and that the mission is doomed, but Stoick doesn't listen and when his son tries to hold him back he is so angry, so hurt that he does the unthinkable and disowns him.

Stoick takes the dragons from the training ring, one for each ship and sets out. All Hiccup can do is watch as his father sails off to his death.

Astrid eventually convinces him to do something, and she decides to go with him to save the tribe. Both on the back of Toothless they fly to the island and get there with the battle in full swing, though it is clear who is winning. Hiccup drops Astrid off near the other Vikings and tells her to do what she can to get them out of there. He then turns his attention to the giant monster that he notices his father and Gobber are currently trying to fight off by themselves.

He flies over and manages to get them out of the way so that he can try to fight the monster, but without the other teens to help confuse and anger the dragon the fight is much harder. Even with the legendary speed of the night fury working for them they get hit early in the battle and just barely manage to pull off their plan. But in the end, Hiccup loses a lot more than his leg. Later, when Stoick finds is dead son cradled in the arms of the dragon who fought for them, something he never would have believed could happen, he vows that this will end the war between them, that his son's death will not be in vain.

When they get back to Berk the story of what happens soon spreads. Toothless, though the tribe is still wear of him, is considered a hero, and when he finally heals from the battle he decides to help Astrid and Fishlegs teach the tribe about dragons. He misses Hiccup more than he ever thought he could miss something but he knows that helping these people is what his friend would want and even now, after his death, he trusts Hiccup.

The teens are the first riders, training the dragons from the kill ring. Astrid is fond of the Nadder but she refuses to abandon Toothless. Although Gobber has built him a new tail based off of Hiccup design, the dragon won't wear it and refuses to allow anyone on his back. But even though Toothless tries to hide it, Astrid can see that he misses flying. She knows such a creature was never meant to stay on the ground, and after long grueling months of training and gaining trust and friendship between them, Toothless and Astrid take to the sky. It's hard, the flight more often than not bringing up what can only be described as ptsd in Toothless and Astrid, never one for technical gadgets, has problems learning to use the 'gear shift' for the tail correctly. It takes years, but eventually they learn to work together seamlessly.

Snotlout, as tradition is named heir in Hiccup's place, but after a disastrous year of being chief he knows he isn't cut out for the job. He turns the position over to Astrid, and she and Toothless lead Berk into an era of peace and prosperity. The tribe never forgets Hiccup, Astrid and the others make sure of it. And when Astrid and Toothless pass on they joins Hiccup on the pantheon of great heroes of Berkian history.


End file.
